Ragnar's Legend
by Maindric
Summary: In the light of celebration, an ancient champion of Jormag rises, bent to help cripple the norn.


**Disclaimer. I do not own Guild Wars or any other names or ideas. Guild Wars is owned by ArenaNet.**

**Goal of story, bring to surface one of the smaller details in Guild Wars and Guild Wars 2 in what seems like a good setting. I researched my lore and I tried to make sure of no discrepancies. This is going to be a short story, and I look forward to presenting my idea.**

**Prologue**

It was a cold night, colder than normal. There were two tall norns hunting around a great, frozen lake south of Sifhalla. The tall male norn had scars across his chest, and long, dirty blonde hair. He looked over, to catch sight of a strange creature in the center of the lake.

This creature was a very unique creature indeed, a creature they have never seen before. This unique creature was large, and had icy crystals sticking out of it's coarse, dark fur. The sight of it made his insides turn ever so slightly, but something about it was attracting him, the feeling of a great hunt. The male norn slowly started for it.

"Svanir, brother, you sure it's safe to go there?" The tall, blonde female norn asked, skeptical of the direction her brother was starting to take.

"It's ok, Jora, nothing can bring us down," Svanir said with pride as he stalked onto the frozen lake.

"I don't like this. I feel magic about..." Jora said, stalling for a second.

"Have no fear sister, if we can take down this strange foe, the first of it's kind, everyone would know of our extraordinary hunt!" Svanir said enthusiastically, continuing over the frozen lake, to the strange creature.

"_Listen to me,"_ Svanir heard in the back of his mind. It was a very sinister like whisper, sending a shiver down his spine. He stopped, but wanted to get closer, almost like he was in a spell.

"What? Listen to who?" Svanir asked. He turned his way to Jora, who was still slowly following him.

"Why did you stop, brother?" Jora asked, slowing.

Hearing no response, Svanir started inching back to the strange creature, getting closer. The closer he got, the stronger the feeling of the hunt got. The feeling for the hunt grew stronger, and the nauseating turning in his gut also intensified. Even he thought he felt it a bad idea now, but could not find himself to stop.

"_I will give you great things, all you have to do is touch me,__ and you will have it all. You will have the hunt you always wanted, and get more power than you could ever imagine," _the whisper said, as Svanir got closer.

"What do you mean? More powerful how? Jora, do you hear this?," Svanir asked, looking back to his sister. It appeared as if she could not hear him, as her expression was unchanging. The hunger for the hunt was taking over, he felt his hand begin to weaken on the hilt of his sword.

"What do you want, brother?," Jora asked as Svanir looked back at her, not saying anything. She started to have a real bad feeling about this, and took a tighter grip upon her blade, keeping an eye on her brother, and the strange creature sitting there.

The creature did not appear to have eyes, or a mouth. However, she did notice it moving as if it was breathing. She looked back at her brother, and broke into a run at what was happening. Her brother dropped his sword, and reached his hand out to the creature, about to touch the creature.

"Svanir, what are you doing!" Jora called, trying to reach him. Then, she felt a sting in her heart, in her very spirit. She fell back, hardly able to breathe. She tried to scream for her brother, but she could not let out a breath. She could see her brother laying on the ground, convulsing in pain that she could only imagine.

Then Svanir started to transform, into the bear Jora first assumed, but then her eyes widened in terror. He did not finish the transformation, but instead, crystals of ice formed on his shoulders, and all over his body, much like the strange creature that stood before them. He had turned into something she had never seen before.

"_Foolish girl, your brother just gave himself to Drakkar, champion of Jormag. His need for the hunt took h__im from you, and took your spirit with him," _She heard, the same cold, sinister whisper in the back of her head that Svanir had heard. The stinging pain left her, and she gasped for breath. The creature shook in laughter, and disappeared in a shatter of ice.

That was what is in this lake, Drakkar, champion of Jormag, the elder dragon. Drakkar managed to take her brother captive, to turn him. Her brother looked up, evil glowing blue eyes looked right at her. She tried to call the spirit of the bear to her, but could not bring it forth. In desperation, she riveted her blade, and sprung up on her feet. She darted for her brother. No, not brother, creature, and hoped to defend herself.

The nornbear leaped, and darted into the mountains, seeming confused. Jora fell to her knees in sorrow, and looked into the lake in silence. Under the ice, she saw something that made her heart skip a beat. She saw a massive beast, horns off to either side. Then, she knew, that was Drakkar.


End file.
